Sonic in Slender
by roboman792
Summary: Sonic decides to take a dare from his friend Chris but is it really worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic In Slender**

Chapter 1

One day Sonic was sleeping on his couch when suddenly he heard knocking on the door. "Who is it?" Sonic sighed as he got up to the door. "It's me." Said Chris on the other side of the door.

Sonic opens up the door as Sonic questions "What's up?"

"I have a dare for you."

"Seriously, right now?"

"Yes!"

Sonic sighed as he listened to the kid speak. "You remember the kidnapping that have been going on around Lavender street, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…" said Chris who was grinning at his thought. "I dare you to go into the woods!" Exclaimed Chris.

Sonic, Frightened at the thought, said "No way, that's where they started to happen. I'm not going in there. No way."

"Come on Sonic! This is more of an investigation type, but a game also. Your supposed to find eight notes and something happens, but you can also investigate around to find the person or the kidnapped people! I invited Rex, Shadow, and Knuckles."

Sonic stared at Chris for a brief minute and finally replied "Ok.".


	2. Chapter 2

If you guys could get me ideas for the Sonic/Slender that would be awesome. Thanks.

**Chapter 2**

"Well it looks like I'm here". Sonic pulled up in his car and started to get out when a burst of electricity started to crackle. As it started to grow bigger a man stepped out. It was Rex. "Jeez man, how long has it been since I last saw you?" sonic sighed. Rex was a tan colored fox who had blue eyes and black pants. A few bangs and brown shoes. He also had a metallic glove where his electricity powers come from. "I don't know a month I guess." The two of them laughed for a while until shadow pulled up in his truck. "Let's do this." He said as he got out his truck. "You got the stuff?" Sonic replied.

"Yeah."

"Good because once we step inside of there,"

"It will be too dark to see." Rex intruded. "Shall we start?".

"I think we shall." Sonic replied as the three of them stared in to the eerie forest.

As sonic started to climb the fence, The three of them heard a dark frightening voice, which made sonic fall. "Those who enter may forever be trapped here, to escape, they must find eight notes. You have been warned."

The three sighed, climbed the fence and journeyed through the woods.

**Thanks guys if you gave any support. I have school so it may be hard to continue to make these happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Has anyone seen Knuckle head?" Sonic says, as the others frantically look around. Nothing. "I guess he had important stuff to do.".

"Hey guys.".

"WAHHHHH!" The three screamed out as they shined the light on Knuckles.

"Sorry."

"Dude, come on."

"Hey, did you guys hear that big scary voice when you tried to-"

"Jump the fence."

"Right."

"Yea." Shadow sighed out.

"Looks like we're all stuck here then." Rex says.

"But not alone" A mysterious voice says in the darkness. The four turn their lights towards the voice to see a pale, tall man with long arms in a suit. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They screamed as they ran away.

35 Seconds later…

"I think…I think we lost him…" Shadow sighed as he and the others caught their breath.

"Everyone alright?"

"Where's Rex?" Sonic gasped.

The three of them looked everywhere, when they came down to one final thought.

"We left him…" The three sighed. Suddenly, a cry of pain comes from the direction of where they ran away from.

"One down, three to go." Roared the deep voice.

"Shit." Shadow sighed as they sat down to rest for a while.

But, They must hurry to continue the game of cat and mouse… or else they end up like Rex…

Thanks you guys for reading… I'll be off for a while so reviews can build, help me a lot so make sure to do that. See ya… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"That's it, we got to get outta here!" Sonic Screeched. As sonic started to head back, Shadow interrupted "Did you not here that voice? We are stuck here until the eight notes are found."

"But that's not going to stop me."

"Fine. Be my guest."

As Sonic started to walk away again he was again intruded by Knuckles. This started to annoy him. "Sonic, I'm not sure you should go."

"Why?"

"I just don't want you to end up like Rex back there."

"See, even Knuckles knows what I'm talking about, Sonic, there is only one way out and you need to know that." Shadow interrupted. Sonic Sighed and thought for a minute. "Fine, lets go." He said finally. They continued to journey through the woods.

2 Hours Later…

"Shadow, it's getting dark." Knuckles whined. Shadow looked up to see knuckles was right, it was turning into sunset. Even so it looked as about pitch-black. "Crap." He growled.

"G-g-guys?" Sonic stuttered. "What?" They both moaned and turned to look as sonic. "Look up…" Sonic screeched. Shadow and knuckles both turned to see the same man but closer.

"That's It you no faced punk!" Shadow roared as he tried to punch the man in his stomach. But he disappeared as dust.

"What the-" Shadow sighed as he saw the man disappear. "Guys!" Knuckles shouted as they ran straight to him. "What's up knuckle head?" Sonic asked. Knuckles scowled at him. "I found a note." Knuckles sighed. "Where did you find this?" Sonic gasped.

"On the ground near some truck."

"Oh…" Sonic sighed.

"Sonic, Knuckles, get over here, I found something!" Shadow roared

"Well we're doing well." Sonic smirked

As they both ran towards shadow they noticed something in the distance. "What is it shadow?" Sonic asked.

"I found something that may help us."

"What?"

"A house."

Both knuckles and Sonic's mouth's dropped. They didn't think someone would be willing to live here. But as far as they know. It would be just more than an old house…

Thanks for reading my stories you guys, I'm trying to keep up the work so thanks for being patient. 


End file.
